Federal Navy
The Federal Navy is the naval warfare service branch of the Federal Armed Forces and one of the uniformed services of the Federalandia,Federal navy is considered a Blue Water Navy Despite its Size and Formation. The fleet consists of east and west coast squadrons even the Mainland Squadrons, which can be possible support each other in the event of war with Other Nations. Currently,Federal Navy is Operating 25 Patrol Ships Due to Planned Modernization of the Federal Navy. Current Ships of the Federal Navy 15 Sovremenny Class Patrol ShipsClass Destroyers 10 Udaloy Class Patrol ShipsClass Destroyers Personnel:2000. Future of the Federal Navy Federal Aircraft Carrier Programme Federal Navy Plans to Build 6 Aircraft Carriers in the Near Future Between 2012-2013,The Ships were based by the Admiral Kuznetsov Carriers or the Kirov Class Aircraft Carriers of Russian Federation to Enlarge its Fleet. The First 2 Carrier Classes is Currently Constructed and Currently Developed By Federal Defense Industries and Federal Naval Shipyards. The Class of the Aircraft Carrier will be named "The Aircraft Cruisers of the Federal Navy Fleet Leung Pui Sze" / "Samolet kreysera Federalʹnogo voyenno-morskogo flota Leung Puy Tsze ". Named After Katie Leung,The Actress who Portrayed Cho Chang in Harry Potter Series and her Name was Translated In Her Chinese Name but Russianization of the Name of the Ship was Existed. However,The Federal Navy has Another Name for the Second Carrier Classsame name but the same class as Leung Pui Tse but named Myrtle Sarrosa named after the Big Winner of the Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4,And the Rotary Aircraft will be the Same however the F-35 Carrier Variant or the MiG-29MS/Myrtle Sarrosa or Even the J-10 Naval Variant was chosen to be the Lead In Fighter and JF-16 Stays as the Attack/Trainer Role. On September 27th 2012,It Decided that the JF-16 will be the Main Fighter/Attack Aircraft for Both Carriers due to lack of Documents and Bidding,The JF-16 Carrier Variant will be Modified as JF-16CV. The Carrier ShipsConstruction and Development 1. The Aircraft Cruiser of the Federal Navy Fleet Leung Pui Tse / Samolet kreyser Federalʹnogo voyenno-morskogo flota Leung Puy Tsze - Currently Under Construction and Development And Will Be On Sea Trials on November 2012 and Entered Service on January 2013 on the Western Fleet. 2. The Aircraft Cruiser of the Federal Navy Fleet Myrtle Sarrosa / Samolet kreyser Federalʹnogo voyenno-morskogo flota Myrtle Sarrosa- Currently Under Construction and Development And Will Be On Sea Trials on November 2012 and Entered Service on January 2013 on the Eastern Fleet. Class and type: Kuznetsov Type: Heavy Aircraft Carrying Cruiser Displacement: 43,000-tonnes, Standard 55,200-tonnes, Full 58,600-tonnes, Max Length: 305 m (1,001 ft) Beam: 72 m (236 ft) Draught: 11 m (36 ft) Propulsion:Steam turbines 80,000shp 200,000 shp (150,000 kW) Speed: 30 knots (56 km/h) Range: 8,500 mi (13,700 km) @ 18 knots (33 km/h) Complement:1,500 Armament: 12 anti-ship missiles 192 SAMs 8 CIWS mounts 6 AA guns 1 ASW rocket launcher Aircraft carried: 75Development Fixed Wing 40 x JF-16 Aircraft. Rotary Wing; 30 x Combined Attack,Reconnaisance and Transport Helicopters. Aviation facilities: Angled arrested landing flight deck Bow ski jump 10 Mi-28,10 UH-60N and 5 Ka-27s were also Chosen on the Rotary Wing Aircraft and a Modified Version of the E-2 Hawkeye with Combined Russian and American Avionics and Controls. Category:Military